


We have met the enemy

by scrollgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have met the enemy

Lorelai scowled down at her nemesis, sitting round and smug and self-contained on her frozen lawn. "You and me, buddy. Let's get it on." Taking a steadying breath, she began her approach, crouching low and slow. "Wait for it, wait for it..."

With a burst of speed, Lorelai attacked from the left, muscles straining as she grappled with her foe's unexpected weight.

"Ack!" Losing her grip on the water bottle's slippery girth, Lorelai fell over hard. Defeated, she lay on the ground for a minute, then pulled out her cell. "Hey, Dean? Seems like I may need reinforcements after all."


End file.
